


over the moon

by kneedeepsnow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, engagement fic, seventeen as adults!!!!!, very sweet messy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneedeepsnow/pseuds/kneedeepsnow
Summary: “I feel like a fucking asshole.”“You are a fucking asshole. How dare you agree to marry the man you’ve been with since college.”---Jeonghan lets himself overthink his engagement, to better results than expected.





	over the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wanted to post this around valentines day, unfortunately that didn't happen, but this still ended up existing. It wasn't specifically inspired by the lesbian double proposal video that went around twitter a couple of weeks ago, but I was definitely encouraged to write the idea I had by it.

Jeonghan wakes to sunlight on his face and quickly burrows deeper into the blankets, to fall back into the in-between of awake and asleep. Rolling over at the noise of the bedroom door opening and the shuffle of slippers, he arises from his cocoon only to be greeted by Jisoo holding their breakfast tray.

 

Slowly, Jeonghan pulls himself up against the pillows of their bed after rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Jisoo perches one leg underneath himself on the bed as he leans over with the tray, making a quick pit stop to kiss Jeonghan, then pulling his other leg up as well.

 

“Good morning, do you want your glasses?” Jisoo sing-songs as he sets the tray – pancakes and tea – over Jeonghan’s lap. Before Jeonghan can answer Jisoo pulls the glasses out of the breast pocket of his button down and gently places them on Jeonghan’s nose. “You left them on the coffee table last night.”

 

“What is all this? You’re acting so weird.” Jeonghan manages to sit up without bumping the tea or knocking over the entire stand before turning to suspiciously look at Jisoo beside him.

 

“What’s so weird about being nice to my boyfriend?” Jisoo mumbles while leaning back into their headboard, pout almost audible.

 

“You being nice is not weird, you’re fidgeting and like, visibly anxious.” Jeonghan gestures at Jisoo with his pancake’d fork. Jisoo rolls his eyes and sits back up, turning again to face Jeonghan, now criss-cross-applesauce.

 

“Well, I did have something I wanted to talk about with you.” Jisoo looks at him expectedly, and Jeonghan hurriedly swallows a mouthful of pancake to reply. “Go for it.”

 

“So, I’ve been thinking about this for a while, and you are absolutely the most important person I’ve ever been with. You’re so thoughtful and kind in a way that I can’t even begin to describe.”

 

Jisoo takes a big breath in, and Jeonghan wonders where exactly this is going.

 

“You care so deeply about me, and our friends, and our evil old cat. We’ve done casual, and long distance but nothing has been better than just being with you. I love living with you, and around you, and building a life with you. Will you marry me?”

 

Oh, _oh._

 

“That’s what all the theatrics was for?” Jeonghan laughs and picks up the mug in front of him, both to warm his hands and to laugh into.

 

“Yes. Why are you laughing? Was it that bad?” Jisoo sinks back into the pillows, getting swallowed up by the white linens.

 

“It wasn’t bad, Jisoo, I swear. Where’s the ring?”

 

“Fuck.” Jisoo mutters and springs back up and around only to start rummaging through his nightstand drawer. He faces Jeonghan again, this time with a delicate gold band in an open ring box. Jeonghan makes quick work of putting it right on.

 

“It has an inscription, on the inside. Our anniversary.”

 

“God, we _should_ get married.” Jeonghan mutters as turns the ring on his finger. “You’re not just proposing because Soonyoung and Seokmin got engaged?” He questions, lips pursed.

 

“No. I’m asking because I love you. Is that a yes?” Jisoo asks, tight and strained.

 

“Of course it’s a yes.” Jeonghan answers incredulously, and looks Jisoo in the eyes for the first time in a full minute and a half. “Now kiss me already.”

 

* * *

 

“I feel like a fucking asshole.”

 

Two days later Jeonghan paces the floor of the cafe nearest to the hospital where Seungcheol works, again spinning the new band on his finger.

 

“He went to all that trouble for me and I laughed at him.” Jeonghan runs his hand through his hair for the eighth time since meeting up for lunch. Seungcheol – still in his scrubs – watches him pace while leaning on the armrest of his chair, only just holding in a laugh.

 

“You are a fucking asshole. How dare you agree to marry the man you’ve been with since college.”

 

“ _Cheollie!”_ Jeonghan whines the same way he always has. Ever since high school Jeonghan has whined at Seungcheol about his relationship problems the exact same way. “You know Jisoo deserves better than that. He knew my fucking ring size, I don’t even know my ring size.”

 

Jeonghan flops dramatically on the chair across from Seungcheol’s, before pushing his hair back a ninth time.

 

“So what are you going to do about it? Because complaining to me about how you reacted isn’t gonna change anything.” Seungcheol calmly reasons, the way he always does. “Honestly I don’t even know why you’d want to change anything, you have a fiancé who loves you. You’ve been together for six years, this is a complete non-issue.”

 

“This is an issue, Seungcheol! I could _tell_ he was disappointed with my reaction. He thinks I only said yes out of pity or whatever, rather than having a fucking ring in my office drawer for the past year.” Jeonghan projects, having a hard keeping his voice low, clearly exasperated with every single facet of his life.

 

“ _Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait._ You’ve had an engagement ring in your desk for a _year!?_ And you didn’t propose and Jisoo knows nothing about it!?”

 

“Yep. And I didn’t mention it because it was at work and it would be weird and he was fucking in the middle of proposing to me.”

 

“Okay so, why don’t you just propose to him too? Use your competitive bullshit for good for once.” Seungcheol offers, swirling the ice at the bottom of his coffee.

 

“So you _want_ me to try to outdo Jisoo’s incredibly lovely proposal, this is what you’re _suggesting_?” Jeonghan leans forward and narrows his eyes.

 

“Yes.” Seungcheol confidently responds.

 

“Okay, good. Good to have someone to blame if this goes horribly.”

 

* * *

 

The plan was to go out for dinner and then propose to Jisoo while walking along Han River afterwards. Jisoo getting held up at the office turns dinner out into ramen at a convenience store and Jeonghan doesn’t know if he should be annoyed or grateful.

 

Jisoo blows on his noodles so delicately and under normal conditions Jeonghan would tease him for it. But the weight of the ring on his finger and the ring in his pocket is so distracting that it keeps him silent as they eat.

 

After leaving Jisoo lightly takes Jeonghan’s hand in his, and gently prods his arm. “You’ve been so quiet all night, what’s going on with you?”

 

Jeonghan sighs and lets his head fall onto Jisoo’s shoulder. “It’s nothing.”

 

They walk for about twenty minutes before Jeonghan’s ready to explode. He stops in his tracks and Jisoo walks a couple of steps ahead of him before turning around.

 

By the time he’s facing Jeonghan, Jeonghan is already down on one knee.

 

“Oh my God, what are you doing?” Jisoo crosses his arms, the tiniest peek of a smile on his lips.

 

“Just. Just let me do it. I’ve had the ring in my desk drawer at the office for months.” Jeonghan pleads, but very quickly Jisoo almost yelps.

 

“ _Months?_ ”

 

Jeonghan takes a moment just to breath again. Jisoo’s eyes are on him and it’s everything he’s wanted for an entire year and he’s _scared_ , for literally no reason since Jisoo technically already proposed and wants this too, but he’s feeling it anyways and lets that feeling lead him.

 

“When we met I never thought we would last. You were an exchange student and you would be going back to California to finish your degree. I know you came back for me”

– a slight sigh of a rebuttal from Jisoo at this –

“but I really thought that you wouldn’t. And now I get the chance to build a whole damn life with you, Jisoo. I’m so fucking excited about that. We’re gonna get married in a church, because that’s what you want and I’m okay with that. We’re gonna have kids and I can only hope that they’re as kind and generous as you are. I am so so so ready and excited to marry you Jisoo.”

 

With that he pulls out the ring box from his pocket, and presents Jisoo with a ring that is incredibly similar to his own, thin and golden.

 

“Hannie,” Jisoo starts, clearly overwhelmed and emotional, but Jeonghan stops him by getting up, taking the ring out of the box, and placing it softly on Jisoo’s finger.

 

“I wanted to do it at Han River, because I know it’s your favourite place in the city, and it makes you think of the ocean back home.” Jisoo smiles at that before laughing.

 

“You know I asked you in bed because I couldn’t think of anywhere else you would want it to happen.” Jeonghan can’t help but laugh with his entire body, almost collapsing into Jisoo. “God, no wonder you were acting so weird after I asked you, why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I didn’t want to overshadow you.” Jisoo keeps laughing, slightly harder at that, and softly drapes his arms around Jeonghan’s shoulders.

 

“ _Hannie, we’re getting married.”_ He whispers lightly into Jeonghan’s ear, a solid realization nearly 4 days late.

 

Jeonghan then takes the opportunity to not so graciously lift Jisoo in a hug, and then kiss him.

 

“I love you the most.”

 

“I love you the most too.”

 

* * *

 

 _To_ → _Seungcheol_

_Sent: 8:34 am_

_Ok everything went fine ur off the hook_

 

 _To_ → _Seungcheol_

_Sent: 8:35 am_

_also I’m 100% ENGAGED now so clearly I am the winner here_

 

 _To_ → _Jeonghan_

_Sent: 8:36 am_

_Congrats Jeonghannie <3 _

 


End file.
